


@drbaby_jimmyy

by azbear



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blogging, Non-Sexual Age Play, idk man i'm going insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Wilson breaks his arm and needs House to help him post to his tumblr blog.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	@drbaby_jimmyy

**Author's Note:**

> covid is making me go insane. here you go.  
> i was gonna do this for regressuary but didn't get the chance then so i wrote it now instead.   
> oh and the picture i added is the picture house adds to jimmy's post about his arm. i'm not great at drawing but i wanted to do it anyway

Jimmy was home with House for the day. He pouted down at the bright blue cast on his right arm. Typing was hard with this stupid thing! He wants it off now! But no, he still has at least 6 weeks with it! At least it was on his right arm so he could still write and do his paperwork. Cuddy would understand if he didn’t do his work on the computer for the next few weeks. But that didn’t solve his current problem. How was he supposed to post on his blog if he couldn’t type?!

Jimmy glared over at House. That’s how.

“House, I need help,” he stated, nudging his caregiver. 

“With what?” House asked, preparing to get up. 

“Posting on my blog.”

House sat back and raised an eyebrow. “You have a blog? What are you, a 15-year-old girl?”

“You owe me! It’s your fault I’m broken!”

“Oh please!” House scoffed. “It’s not like I pushed you down the stairs.”

“No, you just jumped out at me when I was about to walk down them and scared me!”

“Ugh, fine!” House wouldn’t admit it, but he did feel pretty guilty about breaking Jimmy’s arm.

House took the laptop and looked at the screen. It was opened up on tumblr. The color scheme was pastel blue. Jimmy’s profile picture was a cartoon teddy bear and the header was dinosaurs. He has a blog for his little headspace?

“Okay, what do I do?”

“Click there. I wanna make a post about my arm.” House did so and waited for Jimmy to tell him what to type.

_ Hi, everyone! I fell down the stairs at work today and broke my arm :( so there won’t be as many posts as usual. Typing is hard! My caregiver is typing this for me and he’s gonna help me with posting until I can type by myself again.  _ (“Excuse you? I’m doing what?” “It’s your fault I’m broken; you owe me!” “Ugh, fine.”)  _ Hopefully I can at least get used to typing one-handed soon and post regularly then. In the meantime, you should recommend more shows I can watch while I’m little!  _

_ -Jimmyy _

House attached a photo taken at the hospital. Jimmy sat on the hospital bed as Cuddy put the cast on his arm. Jimmy put a sticker over his and Cuddy’s faces to protect their identities, but House knew he was pouting behind the pikachu sticker. 

Surprisingly, Jimmy got a few anonymous questions within 5 minutes of making the post.

“Don’t these people work?” House asked, realizing it was only 2 PM. Most people should be working at 2 PM, right?

“Different time zones, and I think some people have notifications for my posts,” Jimmy shrugged.

**anon: hope ur okay! take ur time healing, we don’t mind fewer posts for a while!**

**@drbaby_jimmyy: Thanks! I’ll be okay; my caregiver is with me. :)**

**anon: aw! i broke my arm last year i kno it sucks : < how long do u have to stay in the cast?**

**@drbaby_jimmyy: Sorry about your arm! About 7-9 weeks.**

**anon: lol we can tell ur caregiver is making tha posts. u don’t type like that! u should watch fraggle rock btw**

**@drbaby_jimmyy: I refuse to type like that. Sorry (not really). -Jimmy’s caregiver**

**I’ll give it a watch! Also sorry my caregiver is a meanie. -Jimmy**

**anon: have u seen wow wow wubbzy? if not shuld watch tht**

**@drbaby_jimmyy: I will!**

**anon: your cargiver had better give you lots of cuddles and cookies! you deserve it for having to suffer with a broken arm! (glad your okay, feel better soon <3**

**@drbaby_jimmyy: He doesn’t get special treatment for breaking his arm. He gets cuddles anyway because he’s clingy, especially when he’s hurt, but too many cookies aren’t good for him. -Jimmy’s caregiver**

**See? Meanie! -Jimmy**

**Keep it up and you won’t get any of the brownies my employee is bringing later. -Jimmy’s caregiver**

**Sorry! I want brownies! -Jimmy**

“Alright that’s enough of that,” House said, closing the laptop. “I can’t look at that baby language anymore tonight.”

“You don’t mind when I speak like that,” Jimmy said, suddenly unsure. Did it bother House? Maybe he’d stop…. He could talk normal when he’s little….

“Only because it’s you. If it was anyone else I’d probably jump in front of a moving bus.”

Jimmy stuck his tongue out. “Thanks for helping me with my blog.” Jimmy cuddled close to House. 

“You’re welcome.”

“Who’s bringing the brownies?”

“Cameron.” House chuckled when Jimmy groaned. Jimmy liked her, but he didn’t want her to fuss over him and treat him like an infant just because he was hurt. “Don’t worry. She doesn’t have to stay. I’ll make her go check on the patient.”

“You don’t have a patient.”

“Hmm. Better call Cuddy and tell her to find me one.”

“Meanie….” Jimmy smiled.


End file.
